plortfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaitlyn
The fair Kaitlyn was knighted long ago, and served proudly as a member of the Order of the Knights Who Go ^-^. While their exploits have passed into legend, she is the only one who still remains. She lives now with her husband, Baron Huinesoron, in the Refuge of Ozerbord. Recently she was at last created a baron. The Tale of Kaitlyn Out of the Viceregency of Yung Wi-Sods, before its fall to the Marizu horde, wandered the woman known as Kaitlyn. She travelled into the wide lands of Fanvik-Neht, and there she came upon the fair Castle Harpwire. From within its marble walls she watched the riding forth of the famous knights Jay and Acacia, and heard the tales of their exploits told and retold, and welcomed them joyously on their return. And when, on an overcast night, the forces of Fanvik-Neht came upon Castle Harpwire and tore down its walls, Kaitlyn was one of those cast out into the biting rain, exiled by force from her home, and by her own choice from Fanvik-Neht. She followed for a time the wandering knight Cam and her mobile war-camp Ofum, and revelled in their campaigns against the Marizu in the Kingdom of Lotor, but became lost in the northern wastes. There she encountered the fabled Blue Knight, and joined the quest for the idol of Emestee, but forsook the journey before its end. At last she reached the northern shore, and set sail for an island she had heard rumour of - the island where the camp Ofum had permanently settled, and to which the Blue Knight had returned with the idol - the island of Konti-Nyuum. Joyous reunions there were in the streets of Borrd, and Kaitlyn became a regular sight in the Castle Otik, resplendant and beautiful as Harpwire before its fall. She became fast friends with the Paladin Thalia, and was knighted, inducted into the Order of the Knights Who Go ^-^, whose deeds are legend. She rode to battle with Jay and Acacia’s war-bands, but out of duty, not enthusiasm: her love lay rather in healing, and the arts of Beytah. Through all the events of the Elder Days - the sealing of Castle Otik, the secession of Chaett - Kaitlyn lived in contentment in the city Borrd. She travelled oft into the south, visiting her friend Thalia in her castle Fanvik - and she was there when the news broke of Thalia’s betrayal. In the trial that followed, Kaitlyn defended her friend - but when the truth was all known, she could not bring herself to follow Thalia into exile. Rather, Kaitlyn befriended the newcomer Huinesoron, who had been granted possession of the Fanvik Whirl (though not of Fanvik castle itself). When the memories of Fanvik became too much for her, Kaitlyn removed to the city Vaekew - and extended an invitation for Huinesoron to follow her. They abode there, in houses close together, when the fledgling nation of El-Jheycom declared its independence. Forsaking the city of Borrd and the Protectorate of Plort entirely, Kaitlyn dedicated her healing arts to the service of El-Jheycom - and when El-Jheycom elected to rejoin Plort rather than face invasion and war, the fugitive Duchess Nathonea came to Kaitlyn under cover of night. ‘Our nation has fallen,’ she whispered behind locked doors, ‘and I can no longer bear its burdens. I pass the crown to you. When the time comes, restore our freedom - until then, carry the torch, even in the darkest hours.’ None knew of the new-minted Duchess Kaitlyn’s task. Huinesoron, created baron over an eastern land, left Vaekew, with many backward looks. Now Kaitlyn laboured under the dominion of Baron Araeph, building the resistance in secret. She came no more into the streets of Borrd - indeed, many said that she had departed the island forever. But still she worked. The years passed slowly. When the Republic of Iric announced itself, Kaitlyn watched in silence - its borders lay too far from Vaekew for it to secure El-Jheycom’s renewed existence. And when the Librarians’ War swept through the southern mountains, Kaitlyn herself led the defence of Vaekew, securing its place in the remnant Protectorate - and assuring Wechi’s swift assault should El-Jheycom attempt to free itself from oppression. Kaitlyn despaired. Should the resistance show itself, it would be swiftly crushed by the armies of Plort, now vigilant for any sign of rebellion - and if, by some miracle, El-Jheycom gained its freedom, the knights of the Commonwealth of Wechi would surely pour down from the mountains to crush it beneath their democratic heels. With her nation’s hopes at an all-time low, Duchess Kaitlyn at last yielded to Baron Huinesoron’s invitations and joined him in his castle Kwenaya. Before another year had passed, they were wed. Other Tales of Baron Kaitlyn *The Tale of the Election of Four Barons Category:Barons